nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Player (Most Wanted
:For the player in the Underground series, see - Player (Underground Series) The player (also known as 'hero'Prima Official Game Guide (Need for Speed: Most Wanted)) takes the role of a certain protagonist in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: Carbon. The player participated in a race in Palmont City, where they were racing for Darius against the main crew bosses. The event was ambushed by the police, who were able to arrest everyone with the exception of the player. Nikki, who held the cash prize in a bag, managed to hand it to the player but could not be saved by the player. The player is forced to leave Palmont City and discovers on their way that the bag did not contain their cash prize.Career Mode - Prologue (Need for Speed: Carbon) ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The player arrives in Rockport in a BMW M3 GTR and gets involved in the racing scene. The player challenges the Blacklist, which contains the most notorious drivers of Rockport, and starts with number 15 - Razor. The player however loses against him due to an engine seizure, which causes the player to lose the race and their ride. After having been put into custody by Sergeant Cross and released due to a lack of evidence, the player re-attempts to get into the Blacklist but with the help of Mia Townsend and Rog this time. Mia reveals to the player that Razor sabotaged the player's car and has become the number one on the Blacklist. The player faces Razor at the end and wins their car back. At the same time, Mia reveals her position as an undercover police officer and arrests every Blacklist member with the exception of the player. Unwilling to let Rockport's most wanted racer escape, Cross calls upon the entire Rockport Police Department to chase the player. Mia helps the player escape from Rockport by giving them directions to an incomplete bridge. The player jumps over the bridge in their BMW M3 GTR and evades all police vehicles. As a result, Cross adds the player to the National Most Wanted list, issuing them the "Most Wanted" status. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The player makes their way to Palmont City but is later caught by Cross, who now works as a bounty hunter. Darius pays Cross their bounty and helps the player clear their reputation by helping them form a crew with the help of Nikki. After defeating each main crew boss, the player gets to hire a former crew member, who also reveals to them more details regarding the race where the player left the city. Once all main crew bosses are beaten, Darius betrays the player by handing them back to Cross. Nikki saves the player by making a deal with Cross, which obliges her to pay for the player and race with them. Nikki also reveals that Darius staged the race that caused the player to escape and was using them to take over Palmont. As Nikki defected from Stacked Deck, Darius hires all former crew bosses that were defeated by the player. The player gains the Silverton territory by defeating their former rivals again and Darius in a final canyon duel. Vehicles Aside from being able to choose their own car, the player drives certain cars during some storyline events: *The player drives a BMW M3 GTR in a signature blue and white colour theme during the prologue of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It is returned to the player after winning all Boss Race events against Razor and is customisable with Visual customisation options. **It also reappears in the prologue of Need for Speed: Carbon, where it gets wrecked after driving into a construction site. Players can unlock it for Quick Race after completing the car's reward card. *The player drives a modified Toyota Supra during the flashback cutscene of the prologue in Need for Speed: Carbon. It does not appear in the game. *The player receives the keys of Darius' Audi Le Mans quattro after completing his Boss Race events. However, it will not be added to the player's garage and only becomes unlocked for Quick Race play as a Custom class car. NFSMWBMWM3GTRRazor.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (BMW M3 GTR) NFSCBMWM3GTRCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (BMW M3 GTR) Player's Toyota Supra.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Toyota Supra) NFSCAudiLeMansQuattroDariusCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Audi Le Mans quattro) Trivia *The player is depicted as a male during several storyline and busted cutscenes in all game appearances. The player's face is never shown although it is partly revealed during the prologue of Need for Speed: Carbon. *According to Rog, the player has been involved with the Underground racing scene. It is unknown whether the player is the same protagonist from the ''Underground'' series.Career Mode - Prologue: Rog ("Look what the Underground brought out. Now let’s see how you do in the daylight") Gallery NFSMW PlayerPrologueCarTowed2.jpg|The player's car towed (Need for Speed: Most Wanted - Prologue) NFSMW RazorEpiloguePlayer.jpg|The player confronting with Razor (Need for Speed: Most Wanted - Epilogue) NFSCCareerModePrologue_PlayerFace.jpg|The player's face (Need for Speed: Carbon - Prologue) NFSCCareerModeEpilogue_PlayerNikki.jpg|The player and Nikki (Need for Speed: Carbon - Epilogue) NFSMWPursuit_PlayerBusted.jpg|The player busted (Need for Speed: Most Wanted) NFSCBusted.jpg|The player busted (Need for Speed: Carbon) References pl:Gracz_(Most Wanted,_Carbon)